The present invention relates to a plasticizer composition which comprises at least one polymeric dicarboxylic ester and at least one dialkyl terephthalate, to molding compositions which comprise a thermoplastic polymer or an elastomer and this plasticizer composition, and to the use of these plasticizer compositions and molding compositions.